Modern vehicles such as automobiles are able to provide electronic data containing information about the vehicle, including measured or derived parameters such as water temperature, engine torque, power, vehicle mileage and maintenance flags. However, these data are not always available in a form accessible to people who do not have specialized training and/or purpose-built data-readers.